Starts With a Letter, Ends With a Kiss
by MAXeLily
Summary: Rose Weasley is in her fifth year of Hogwarts, and there's one person that's on her mind. But when she realizes how bad things could turn out... What does she do!


Rose Weasley sighed, looking up into the high spring branches of the tree. What was she going to write to her parents? Her mother would like to hear about grades, but her father would appreciate how much trouble she'd caused so far in her fifth year at Hogwarts. Should she write them each separate letters?

Leaves rustled above her, and a boy fell out of the tree and onto his feet. Brushing twigs out of his hair, Scorpius shot a cocky grin at her. "Hey there, Rosie."

"Don't call me that, Malfoy!" Rose scowled at the boy, her cheeks turning as red as her name.

"Why not? It's cute. Rosie," he stretched out her name, mangling it.

"Stop it!" She glared deeply into his grey eyes.

"Oh come on, you know you like it," Scorpius teased, sticking his hands in his pockets as leaned against the tree.

Rose shot to her feet furiously, knocking her quill and parchment to the ground. "Now you listen here, Malfo-"

Her sentence was broken off as Scorpius's hand lightly grasped the back of her head, shoving her forward into him. His lips brushed by her ear softly. "Just admit it." was the one sentence he said, and that's all he needed to. Scorpius stepped deftly backwards, grinned at her astonished look as he turned and started strutting towards the castle, as the courtyard was starting to fill with students.

"W-Wait!" Rose called out, reaching her hand out towards him. She grabbed the back collar of his robes, bent his head back, and stuck his lips to hers. After a few seconds she let go of his Slytherin robes and shoved him forward. "I bet you liked that," she said, laughing at Scorpius, as she'd left him in more of a daze then he'd left her.

She knew her family's history with the Malfoy's, and how her father wouldn't approve of them being together. Would her mother? Just in case, she wouldn't tell them.

But little did she know, her cousin was spying from afar, and had seen the whole thing.

-

"So Rose, how's school?" Aunt Ginny asked.

"Oh, it's great!" Rose said after swallowing. It was Easter vacation, and the family had gotten together in celebration of the kids coming home for break.

"Any cute boys?" Her mother giggled.

"No. I'm to busy dealing with my school projects and homework," Rose quickly lied.

"That's not what I saw!" James called out from across the table.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked hotly.

"I saw you snogging that Malfoy kid a few weeks ago!" He said, and started  
>talking in a high-pitched voice in an attempt to imitate the scene. "'Come on, admit it, you like it when I call you ROSIE.' 'Hey Scorpius, wait!'" James started<br>making faces, as if pretending to kiss someone.

"D-Did not!" Rose yelled, turning red as she threw her silverware onto the table.

"Did too!" James grinned mischievously.

"Oh come on James, leave her alone. They're cute together anyway. You two aren't very private about your snogging," Lily Luna smiled, only making the situation worse.

Rose's eyes flooded with embarrassment. Her own family had ratted her out, knowing her parents wouldn't approve. She slid her chair back, tossing the napkin off her laugh and onto the floor.

"Come on, Rosie, sweetie, come back to the table!" Her mother looked down the hall at Rose's back.

"I'm not hungry...!"

She could feel the tension in the dining room as she walked away.

"What?" James asked innocently.

She ran to her room, locking the door behind her and falling onto her bed, sobbing.

They weren't supposed to find out about her relationship until it'd gone far enough that their parents wouldn't have the heart to make them break up. Rose took out a piece of parchment and her quill, writing to Scorpius. She wrote a short message, her hot tears making the ink run.

"Dear Scorpius,

My parents found out. I'm not sure about what will happen.

Love,  
>Your Rosie"<p>

She tied it up into a scroll, and attached it to the family owl that was currently staying in her room. Rose opened the window, letting the bird fly out into the dusk.


End file.
